ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Flux
Flux is a tag team currently competing in IOW. The team consist of Buzz Buchan and Tristan Silva. Career Flux joined the IOW Roster when the promotion formed in 2006. They immediately made an impact on the first segment of the first show when they spray painted the ring with their name. The fans took an instant liking to them however Team Catwalk did not. The two teams engaged in one of IOW's most memorable feuds, during the course of it we saw Flux host their own fashion show were Buzz infamously strutted down their mock runway in duck patterned underwear. Unfortunately things did not end well for Flux that night as Team Catwalk decimated them in the ring leaving both me bloody and beaten. With Summer Fallout fast approaching Flux went back to their spray painting ways trashing Team Catwalk's locker room and leaving a message painted on the wall challenging them to a match at the event. Team Catwalk accepted. Flux did battle against their nemesis at IOW's first PPV event, with the IOW Tag Team Championships on the line. The match kick started on the floor before the bell had sounded. The brawl lasted almost as long as the actual match and it saw the manager of Team Catwalk Melissa Chambers inadvertently nail her own man Dean Brody with her patented high hell shoe. Flux eventually got the victory and the tag team title belts when Buzz hit Darren Daniels with the Buchan Bomb in the center of the ring. Alberta Rednecks With Team Catwalk still knocking at their door Flux moved onto feud with the Alberta Rednecks. Omega and Adam Paris came into IOW the show after Summer Fallout and immediately made an impact defeating Team Catwalk and winning a shot at Flux's titles in the process. Flux and The Alberta Rednecks would actually team together over the coming weeks to do battle with the continuing threat of Team Catwalk. However things soon turned sour when Buzz used what many would consider an illegal manouvre to get victory over Paris. Omega would do the same to defeat Silva the following show. The two teams final met at Theory of Chaos with the titles on the line. Many consider this to be the best tag team match in IOW's history. It would be Flux standing tall at the end when they pinned the already injured Adam Paris, Paris had endured a beating from Joe Riot the night before and had been feeling the effects of it all match. But another controversial factor in this match was a thunderous explosion that took place at its end. The explosion distracted Omega and prevented him from making the save. Apocalypse On Uprising 9 along came Apocalypse. Doom and Mauler had been on a tear since joining the roster and they challenged for the titles here. Flux put up a brave fight but in the end the bigger and refreshed Apocalypse gained victory ending flux's reign as IOW Tag Team Champions. Future Following their tag team title loss the pair took a leave of absence from IOW. Buzz would cut a promo later on explaining that he had injured his shoulder and partner Tristan Silva had decided not to compete in IOW until Buzz would be fit enough to return. Team Catwalk invaded the promo and the pair exchanged insults signaling the two teams could once again do battle against one another. In Wrestling * Finishing and Signature Moves :* Thunder and Lightning (Buzz gets opponent in position of DDT. Silva lifts the legs of opponent, resulting in Buzz crashing the opponents head down to the mat) :*'From Scotland to New' York (Buzz hooks the opponent in a Russian leg sweep, and then Silva springs up and hits his running over the castle finisher. At the same time as Silva, Buzz brings the opponent down in a sick style Russian leg sweep) Trivia * Flux were in the first segment of the first show in IOw * Flux were the first team to hold the IOW Tag Team Championships. * Flux were the first of the original champions to lose their titles. * Flux also competed in WCSF * Flux use Hard Fi's Living for the Weekend as Entrance Music. Category:Characters Category:Tag Teams Category:IOW Wrestlers Category:IOW Tag Teams Category:British characters Category:American characters